


Give your hearts! (to tickling Heichou)

by yuqiminz



Series: burning tea shops (snk drabbles) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erwin Smith Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For now ;), Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slight OOCness, Tickling, it's all fun and games here, jk jk, levi gets tickled!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: It was over. Humanity’s strongest soldier, died from embarrassment after smelly mad scientist Hange Zoë tickled him.exactly what it says on the tin. SASAGEYOOO!!!
Relationships: Implied Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: burning tea shops (snk drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Give your hearts! (to tickling Heichou)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this idea sm, i had the most fun writing this. hopefully it wasn't terrible OOC, i just wanted Levi to laugh.

“- and all I need to do is take count of your breathing!” Hange finished, drawing in a long breath at the end of their explanation. 

Levi was unimpressed. “ _ All? _ ”

Hange gave him a smarmy smile, “Of course, shorty!” For the sake of good will, Levi ignored their last comment and shifted into their space so they could begin their experiment. 

He figured it would be simple enough. Levi would hold his breath for 30 seconds, then Hange would measure his breathing and heart rate afterward. Apparently, it was supposed to be helpful to understanding more about his ‘inhumane capabilities’. It wasn’t  _ inhumane _ , it was just part of him. When Levi said this much, Hange recoiled as if they’d been struck. Their mouth curled into an affronted snarl so fierce that Levi genuinely wondered what the hell he said that made them act so slighted.

So, Levi held his breath. He found it relatively easy, wondering all the while if perhaps he should be holding it longer. Hange helped time it, glancing excitedly at the clock. Levi breathed in when 30 seconds was up, and waited for Hange to do their thing.

Levi was  _ not  _ a forgetful person. He would swear it til his dying breath (if he remembered to keep it a secret). Unfortunately, Levi only remembered at the last moment when Hange’s hand was a mere millimeter from his neck that he was ticklish in that particular spot.

Their hand made contact, and Levi had to wrinkle his nose abruptly and puff out his cheeks so a traitorous giggle wouldn’t escape. Hange noticed, and quickly. Erwin did, too, raising an ugly eyebrow but nothing more. Hange’s fingers lifted off his neck and Levi could breathe easy again, but he had been caught off guard. The mad scientist took advantage of the moment of relief and quickly started wiggling their hands against Levi’s neck.

An embarrassing snort came out involuntarily and a mischievous smirk widened on Hange’s face. Levi’s heart sunk in dread. “Shitty glasses, I swear by the walls if you-”

His own giggle cut Levi off, and he slapped a hand to his mouth so fast and unintentionally hard that it  _ echoed _ in the mess hall and almost all conversation paused. Levi glared harshly at Hange, they returned it with a daring glare of their own. In a last, desperate effort, Levi shook his head sorrowfully, not daring to take his hand away from his mouth. 

Hange’s glasses twinkled under the yellow light from the lamp above them. Levi could swear he saw the devil’s menace on their face. 

It was over. Humanity’s strongest soldier, died from embarrassment after smelly mad scientist Hange Zoë tickled him. The entire room’s eyes were on him now, even Erwin.  _ Oh _ , especially Erwin. He seemed amused, that unscrupulous old man. Those poor cadets were about to witness hell on earth. Their cool and standoffish captain getting  _ tickled _ to death by the squad leader.

Hange’s fingers began wiggling again. Levi immediately made to jerk his neck away from Hange but their fingers quickly followed. Embarrassing bursts of laughter bypassed the palm guarding Levi’s mouth. 

Very quickly, Levi’s lips were stretched into a grin and he was a giggling mess. He felt his cheeks burning as the cadets watched in horror and...amusement? Awe? Levi could swear some of those brats were just about to coo at him. They held their tongues but their eyes still sparkled.

Levi wrenched Hange’s fingers from his neck, shoving them away and gasping for air. He hunched over the table, bothersome locks of hair falling into his face. From the corner of his vision, Levi saw Erwin’s  _ dumbass _ smile as the man’s own hands crept closer. 

Before Levi could growl his protests, Hange and Erwin double-teamed him-  _ no _ that sounds weird. Hange launched a tickle attack on his neck, Erwin poking and prodding around his abdomen and ribcage. Levi howled with laughter, curling in on himself and wheezing for them to stop. His face muscles hurt from how long they’d been stretched into a laugh, and Levi pushed miserably at their arms. 

His legs kicked out wildly underneath the table, hitting Mike’s shin and causing the man’s face to contort in anger. Soon enough, the big sniffer was joining the battle. The Struggle for Heichou’s Giggles, Levi’s sarcasm drawled in his mind. With Mike’s hands fluttering along his lower back, Hange’s calloused fingers still assaulting his neck, and Erwin finding a rhythm prodding his abdomen, Levi found himself trapped. 

He pushed harder at them, but they were determined. The only thing worse than a determined Erwin, Hange, and Mike, was a determined Erwin, Hange, and Mike attempting to humiliate Levi. Even though they didn’t do it often, when it happened, it  _ happened _ .

Levi rasped, “ _ Stop _ !” Arching away from Mike, straight into Erwin’s waiting hands. Levi found himself choking, squeezing Erwin’s thigh in a death grip as his giggles persisted. Erwin seemed concerned and stopped prodding so much, Mike followed his lead. But with Hange still wiggling their hands around his most ticklish spot, it had no effect. Levi continued to guffaw, tears leaking from his eyes. 

Giving one hard shove to Hange’s shoulder, which sent them nearly flying off the bench. Levi scrambled away from the trio and nearly collapsed right there. Erwin looked a bit more worried, now, but Levi held a hand up. He crouched and wheezed, clutching his throat. 

_ Walls _ , his coughing was getting saliva all over the floor. 

When he felt his breathing get under more control, he looked up at the three. Mike had an amused smirk on his face, Erwin looking much the same. Hange’s face was looking down at him with bright, happy eyes. 

Then, Levi scanned the room. The cadets were watching the scene, dumbstruck. Some were even  _ cooing _ . What the  _ fuck _ ?

Levi’s gaze snapped back to Erwin’s smug face, then Hange’s. He ignored Mike, not feeling up to dealing with him at the moment. 

Levi seethed, “I’m gonna fucking  _ kill _ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.


End file.
